Equinoccio
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: Dos complementos hechos el uno para el otro, totalmente iguales... "Quedate un poco más"-supliqué Nessie POV
1. Anochecer

Anochecer

Porque su vida se me iba entre las manos cual si fuera agua.

Yo debía evitar eso.

Jake...vuelve...no me dejes...

Sin Jake conmigo todo sería como la noche, oscura.

Mi madre decía que sin la oscuridad no veriamos las estrellas, pero sin mi motivo de vivir ¿porque debían interesarme las estrellas?

Continué corriendo hasta llegar a encontrarme con un cuerpo pálido agazapado sobre un enorme lobo color chocolate.


	2. Desaparición

Han pasado cuatro dias [¡¡CUATRO!!] desde la ultima vez que vi a Jake.

No había llamado por telefono, nadie lo había visto.

Yo llevaba dos años como vampira, él, pacientemente, me había esperado, sin dejar su escencia lupina para que ambos pudieramos tener la misma edad...dieciocho.

Pero no concebía como podía haberse olvidado de mi.

Mi madre decía que Jake no se había olvidado de mi, que tal vez estaba ocupado.

Decidí ir a buscarlo a La Push, o ver si Leah o Sam podían decirme algo de él.

Bajé las escaleras a buscar mis llaves.

¡Demonios! ¿donde las puse?

Tía Alice ¿no has visto mis llaves?-pregunté

No, pero tu papá debe de saber...-respondió-Si, el lo sabe-aseguró

¿Papá?-llamé a la puerta un par de veces-¿Papá?

Pasa Nessie-abrió la puerta de la oficina de mi abuelo Carlisle, estaba leyendo un libro.

¿Has visto mis llaves?-pregunté

¿A donde crees que vas?-mi papá y sus repentinos cambios de padre relajado a estricto.

Iré a La Push...quiero buscar a Jacob...

Él rodó los ojos, Jake no le agradaba, pero iba a terminar aceptandolo, lo sabía.

Toma-me extendió las llaves en la mano-¡Conduce con cuidado!

Hice un saludo militar: ¡A sus ordenes General Cullen!-repuse con tono de soldado

El rió y yo practicamente volé al garaje.

Pasé por el Porsche de la tía Alice, el Volvo de papá, el Jeep de mi tío Emmett, y ahí estaba, tan lindo y brillante como recién salidito de la manicura de mi tía Rose, mi hermosisimo Dodge Avenger.

_Agresivo y Peligroso_-asi lo describía mi madre

_Perfecto y lindo_-se acercaba mas a mi definicion del auto.

Bien, no tengo tiempo para admirar mi carro...

Salí como una bala hacía la Push, pero como soy una Cullen...una bala no es suficiente.

El velocímetro iba a 150 ¡que lento!

Claro, no sin antes recibir un par de recordatorios para el 10 de mayo.

Divisé el mar, el acantilado y a Seth, que estaba sentado en el borde de una piedra.

Baje a toda prisa y me acerque a él.

¿Seth?

Hola Nessie-saludó

¿Has visto a Jake?

Ness...no se como decirtelo...

¿Qué paso?

Jake desapareció...


	3. Pidiendo ayuda

¿¡Como que desapareció?!-chillé-Por favor, dime que es una broma…-imploré

Renesmee, me encantaría decirte que es una broma-respondió mnuy serio

Me derrumbé a su lado, de seguir siendo semi-humana, lloraría sin control.

De mi boca solo salían gemidos, no podía articular palabra.

Lo ultimo que supimos de él es que vió a unas sanguijuelas

Fulminé a Seth con la mirada.

Vampiros-corrigió al verme

Oh no!

En verdad lo siento Ness, creemos que fueron unos de esos neófitos.

Maldita sea-musité-¿Porqué lo dices?

Antes de que tu nacieras, tal vez un año o poco menos, Victoria hizo un ejercito de neófitos, yo combatí con ellos al lado de tu padre.

Victoria-susurré con odio-¿Qué no esta muerta?

Sospechamos que quizá sea obra de alguien más, los sureños, por ejemplo-sugirió

Debo irme, tengo que hablar con mi abuelo-me despedí apresuradamente y tomé mi auto.

Al llegar a casa volé a la oficina de mi abuelo Carlisle.

¿Abuelo?-llamé a la puerta un par de veces

Oh, pasa pequeña-palmeó una de las sillas mullidas

Abuelo, necesito tu ayuda…-me derrumbaría en cualquier momento-Es Jake, desapareció

¿Quién te lo dijo?-se alarmó, le tenía aprecio a Jake

Seth Clearwater-articulé en voz muy baja-El lobo de color arena

Lo recuerdo, si-asintió-¿Dijo algo más?-quiso saber

Si, sospechan de los neófitos del sur ya que Jacob les comentó algo sobre ellos.

Creo que debemos pedirle ayuda a tu tío Jasper-concluyó


	4. Visión Borrosa

**Nessie POV's**

Mi tío Jasper estaba completamente ensimismado, viendo como mi tía Alice hacía elegantes curvas en su caligrafía,escribiendo algo en un libro.

En la mesa de la salita estaba un libro, muy gastado _Cumbres Borrascosas_ con la pasta caída y las hojas juntas de puro milagro.

¿Jasper?-iniquirió mi abuelo, mi tío sacudió su cabeza y se volvió hacia mi abuela.

Si, dime Carlisle-respondió, y me sentí repentinamente tranquila.

Renesmee tiene algo que informarte-dijo y me abrió paso.

Puse mis manos en la mejilla de mi tío para no omitir ningun detalle.

Puso atención a todo lo que le mostré y pasaron un par de minutos para que hablara, por fin.

Creo que no son los neofitos...-dijo-Si, tal vez son vampiros, pero no estoy seguro que sean los mismos neofitos sureños.

¿De quien sospechas, Jasper?

Los Vulturi-concluyó.

Esos estirados, primero creyendo que soy una niña inmortal y luego esto ¿¡Que sigue?!

Estoy fuera de lugar, saber que Jake esta desaparecido y no poder hacer mucho por el, me saca de quicio.

No-mi tía Alice rompió el silencio.

¿Que dices, Allie?-quiso saber mi tío tomando las manos de su esposa.

No son vampiros, vería una visión algo borrosa, puesto que hay un lobo de por medio, pero desapareció totalmente.

Y eso significa...-mi abuelo movió su mano izquierda con gesto elocuente.

Son lobos-concluyó mi tía.

* * *

Hola! Despues de mucho sin actualizar espero que les haya gustado, aunque esto solo tiene un review... eso es triste ):

Mariie Catiie :D


	5. Pareces triste

Parecía que solo mi abuelo estaría disupesto a ayudarme.

Había estado investigando, pero no podían atravesar la línea del tratado que Sam Uley respetaba tanto.

Según sabía, cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi, esa línea había cambiado gracias a Jacob, Leah y Seth.

Seth había ayudado a mi padre a buscar a Jake, pero nadie lo encontraba.

Sam nos había informado que otros dos lobos habían desaparecido una semana antes que Jake.

¿Ellos estarían con él?

Mi abuelo había trazado un mapa en una hoja, eran los bosques de Forks, la Push y una porción de carretera.

La Push estaba llena de pequeñas y rojas "X" al igual que Forks y la carretera hacia Seattle y Olympia.

¿No creen que hemos buscado muy poco?-sugirió mi tía Rose-No digo que el chucho me importe pero deberíamos extender nuestra busqueda.

Mi tía Rose se arriesgó a ir hasta la Push ha hablar con Billy.

Según sus palabras "La peste a perro no se irá en diez años"

Billy había dicho que Jacob había estado muy raro unos dos días antes de que desapareciera, pero no le dió más información.

¿Que sugieres, Allie?-preguntó mi tio Jasper.

Hemos buscado por todos lados, es lógico que Jacob no está en Washington-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Creo que nos hemos olvidado de algo-intervino mi abuela Esme-Hemos olvidado preguntarle a Renesmee que opina ella.

¡Al fin alguien pensaba que yo podría ser de ayuda!

Mi tía Alice dijo que no se encuentra en Washington, sugiero que lo busquemos en el estado más próximo.

Mi tio Emmett parecía hacer cuentas mentales acompañado de mi tia Rose.

Mi madre estaba sentada en un rincón muy alejado, parecía triste.

Me acerque a ella, no quería molestarla con mis palabras asi que puse mi mano en su mejilla.


	6. Mas que a mi propia vida

Mi madre no se movía, por primera vez me parecío fría, como la estatua de mármol de una diosa.

¿Mami?-pregunté cuando vi que cerró los ojos, se veía muy triste.

No me respondió, pero alargó su mano y me recorrió el cabello con suavidad.

Por suspuesto, yo no era la única que estaba preocupada por Jake, él aún era el mejor amigo de mi madre aunque "dejara todo oliendo a perro" como ella decía.

El muro de cirstal dejaba ver el bosque, cubierto por unas densas nubes de un gris oscuro, se avecinaba una tormenta.

¿Bella?-mi padre se agachó para tocar el cuello de mi madre con cuidado-Amor, vamos, debemos ir a buscar a Jacob-parecía que ese rato habían tenido una de sus pláticas mentales.

Sus palabras habían parecido un estimulante en mi madre, que corrió, sin duda en dirección a la bonita cabaña donde vivíamos.

Mi tía Alice estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, nunca la había visto vestida de esa forma: una sudadera blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos para correr, su cabello que normalmente iba corto y lleno de puntas en direcciones distintas ahora estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta, mi tía Rose iba casi igual, solo que ella se había puesto un sueter azul grisaceo.

Mi tío Emm no se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, igual que mi tío Jasper.

Mis abuelos observaban con mucha atención un mapa más extenso, con puntos de colores.

¿Puedo preguntar?-le dije a mi abuelo en voz baja, mientras esperaba a entender que pasaba.

Carlie-me vió directo a los ojos, el era el único que usaba ese nombre conmigo-Iremos a buscar a Jacob, y volveremos con el, confía en mi.

Lo abracé, me sentía tan tranquila pero al mismo tiempo muy tensa.

¿Cuando dice iremos se refiere...?-no complete mi oración, pero sabía que ese "iremos" no me incluía a mi.

A tus tíos, tus padres, tu abuela Esme y yo-siguió mirandome como quien viera a un juez dictar sentencia-Lo siento, pequeña

¿Porque?-mi voz cada vez se escuchaba más histerica.

Si algo te pasara, nadie de esta familia lo soportaría-me dió un beso en la frente.

Por favor-supliqué, no podía permitir que me dejaran fuera.

Hablalo con tu padre, pero ya sabes lo que opinamos todos.

Me acerqué a mi padre, que seguía esperando en la entrada a que volviera mi madre.

¿Papá?-pregunté parandome tras de él.

Nessie-me tomó la mano y la apretó.

Papá, lo siento, ya se que es lo que opinas pero no pienso permitir que me hagan a un lado, quiero ir con ustedes.

Renesmee, estoy seguro que entiendes las consecuencias...

¡Ese es el quid de la cuestión!-exclamé, odiaba que me trataran como a una bebé-Entiendo perfectamente las consecuencias y no me importa lo que pueda pasarme.

Después de cinco minutos y medio de insistir, con la intervención de mi tío Emmett, logré que me dejaran ir.

Alcancé a mi madre en la cabaña, estaba muy silenciosa, como cuando lloraban los humanos.

A toda prisa entré en mi habitación, me quité mi ropa y la dejé en el arcón de madera.

Tomé un pantalón de mezcilla bastante desgastado, una blusa y la sudadera azul que estaba colgada en la puerta, tomé los converse que estaban arrinconados en la esquina.

Me puse la ropa lo más rápido que pude y salí a la casa principal de nuevo, mi madre ya estaba ahí, hablando con mi tía Alice.

En la mesa de centro estaba extendido el mapa con puntos de colores.

Mi abuela Esme lucía muy preocupada pero se contenía, su boca estaba fruncida.

Bien, escuchen con atención-mi abuelo extendió las manos ante todos.

Mi tía Rosalie dió un par de pasos hacía la mesa, colocó el papel en una especie de caballete metálico.

Mi abuelo señaló con un puntero de madera oscura las motitas de colores en el mapa.

Los estados que vamos a revisar son: Oregón, Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Nevada, Utah y California.

Cada estado estaba señalado con un color, Oregón con azul, Idaho con rojo, Montana con verde, Wyoming en naranja, Nevada con negro, Utah en blanco y California amarillo.

Siete estados-dijo mi tío Emmett-Podemos dividirnos-sugirió encogiendose de hombros.

Buena idea, Emm-aprobó mi abuela con una sonrisita-Así podríamos revisar más lugares en menos tiempo.

Yo solo tenía una pregunta ¿acaso Seth se había olvidado de lo que mi padre le había dicho?

Seth nos acompañaría, Leah y Sam vigilarían por si Jake volvía a la Push y por último, Embry y Paul vigilarían Forks.

Como repsuesta a mi pregunta mental; un aullido nos sobresaltó a todos.

Debe ser Seth-mi padre fue a abrir la puerta.

Lo mejor sería irnos ya, no tenemos tiempo como para perderlo-mi abuela se despidió de todos, como si ya supiera que tendríamos que separarnos.

Después de las despedidas, yo me quedé con la pregutna de ¿a donde y con quien iría yo? ¿con mis padres? ¿sola con mi madre? Nadie me explicaba nada.

Renesmee-mi padre me abrazó-Sabes que, pase lo que pase, te quiero y eres muy valiosa para mi-me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente, yo le di un abrazo.

Deslizó una cadenita de plata por mi cuello, al final de la cadena había un estrecho aro plateado del que pendía un circulo, tenía grabada una rosa de diez pétalos.

Mi madre, silenciosa, se acercó a mi, me abrazó y me besó las mejillas.

Nessie, eres lo más hermoso qe me ha podido pasar en la vida, no olvides que te quiero...

Más que a mi propia vida-completé yo, la frase del medallón que siempre llevaba por debajo de mi blusa.

Exacto-dijo dandome un abrazo, despues, fue a reunirse con mi padre.

Seth, cuídala bien-le dijo mi madre haciendo ademán de tocarlo, sin hacer contacto.

Soltó un gruñido que parecía decir "sí".

Después, vi partir a toda mi familia en diferentes direcciones.

El lobo de tono arenoso era mucho más grande que su hermana, Leah, aulló con fuerza.

¿Sabes?-le dije cuando comenzamos a correr por el sendero-Me sería más fácil comunicarme contigo si fueras un humano.

Ahora todo me precía mas vivo, más colorido, me sentía optimista.

Sabía que encontraríamos a Jacob, sabía que volvería a verlo.

Mientras corría junto al enorme lobo, mi vida parecía de nuevo con un rumbo, y más importante aún, con un destino.

Un solo destino: encontrar a Jacob Black.


	7. Ir y volver

Después de haber andado por poco menos de una hora, Seth se fue detrás de un árbol, sin duda a cambiar de fase.

Volvió en menos de un minuto con una playera azul y unos shorts.

Leah acaba de informarme algo-me dijo cuando volvimos a andar por el bosque, esquivando ramas.

¿Son buenas noticias?-pregunté esperanzada.

No...acaban de desaparecer Quil y Embry-mientras me daba la noticia, se veía triste.

La pequeña esperanza que habá crecido como un globo se había ido, como si la hubiesen pinchado con una aguja.

No te preocupes-le dije cuando dimos vuelta y vimos una pequeña parte de la carretera.

Habiamos pasado unos cuantos minutos caminando a buen paso, pero en el cielo nublado se alcanzaban a ver pinceladas amarillas y naranjas.

Va a amanecer pronto-observó Seth-Apenas hemos recorrido ciento veinte kilómetros

Comenzamos a correr de nuevo, incluso en su forma humana, Seth corría a gran velocidad por el bosque, saltando las raíces que sobresalían del suelo.

No habíamos tenido necesidad de detenernos, llevabamos más de seis horas alternando entre correr y caminar.

Me sentía un poco fastidiada, la sed me quemaba la garganta pero ignoré el creciente deseo de beber.

Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho Seth, vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de Quil y Embry.

En su forma de lobo, Quil parecía un lobo de felpa con su suave pelaje tupido de color chocolate.

Tambien me vino a la mente la imagen de la pequeña Claire, tan linda, solo tenía ocho años. ¿Se enteraría alguna vez de lo que pasaba?

Recorde a Embry, su pelo gris erizado sobre el lomo, y tambien pensé en su madre. ¿Qué haría ella si ignoraba la condición de lobo de Embry?

Cuando todas esas ideas desaparecieron de mi cabeza, la sed me atacó como un fogonazo intenso.

Yo era vampira de estricta dieta vegetariana y estaba cerca de un licántropo.

Seth había cambiado de fase, quería comunicarse con Leah.

Por algun motivo el olor de los lobos no me resultaba tan insoportable como a otros vampiros, pero me producía una quemazón en la nariz muy incómoda.

Todas esas preguntas que asaltaban mi mente me mantuvieron ocupada mientras seguía corriendo, habíamos llegado al límite sureño de Washington, faltaba poco para llegar a Oregon.

Aulló de pronto para llamar mi atención y me volví de inmediato.

¿Seth? ¿Seth que pasa?-no se movía, ni siquiera parecía ponerme atención-¡Dime que diablos está pasando!

Dió un salto y se oculto tras un frondoso arbol, volvió con unas hojas en la ropa.

Tenemos que vovler-me dijo muy serio, había perdido su usual sonrisa despreocupada y esa expresión tranquila que siempre llevaba.

Pero dime que pasa, no entiendo nada...

Los Vulturi-me dijo e hizo una expresión de desdén-Tienen a Jacob, Embry, Quil y Paul de su lado, inconcebible ¿verdad?

De mi boca salió un gruñido furioso y el vehemente deseo de sangre se hizo más fuerte.

Ness, tenemos que volver y rápido.

¡Como demonios recorreremos doscientos ochenta y tres kilómetros rápido!-grité histérica-Lo siento, Seth...no era mi intención-añadí con voz tranquila pero temblorosa.

Se que va a ser desagradable para los dos, pero será necesario que yo te lleve.

Sabía que el olor vampírico era algo horrible para los lobos, así como su esencia para los vampiros y sin embargo, cedí.

Está bien-acepté a regañadientes mientras el, sin siquiera preocuparse por su ropa, entró en fase rápidamente.

Me acomodé bien la bolsa donde llevaba mis cosas y subí en el lomo del licántropo, sujetandome con suavidad.

Se agazapó sobre una enorme roca llena de musgo húmedo y dió un salto, después corrió como una bala en dirección a Forks, hacia el norte.

Todó encajó en un chispazo de lógica: Chelsea.

Chelsea era la encargada de romper o reforzar lazos, podía hacer que las alianzas fueran inquebrantables o destruía familias...

Sin duda ella los había predispuesto con extraño don...como si fuera una envoltura tan firme de la que no puedes escapar.

Entre un pensamiento y otro, según mis cálculos habíamos recorrido ya noventa y ocho kilómetros.

Habríamos recorrido sin duda otros diez si no hubiera bajado violentamente del lomo de Seth para cazar a un ciervo que corría entre los helechos.

Pero sin duda Seth apreciaría el detalle de haber matado al ciervo y no haberme abalanzado sobre su cuello.

Me dejo bajar después de que anduvimos otros seis kilómetros.

Gracias, sentía las piernas atrofiadas-sonreí flojamente antes de salir disparada.

Correr me ayudaba a despejarme, fácilmente lograba concentrarme solo en el movimiento de mis piernas para hacer esporadicos saltos cuando el terreno lo permitía.

Calculé que estabamos a unas quince millas de distancia de Seattle, así que cada paso que dabamos nos acercaba más y más a Forks.

Corrimos sin interrupción durante una hora y media, en ese tiempo, ya se divisaban los verdes y húmedos bosques de Forks.

Aspiré la familiar esencia de hierbas mientras aminorabamos el paso detrás del muro de hojas que parecían un telar verdoso.

Seth me empujó con el hocico en dirección a First Beach.

¿La Push?-le pregunté en el oído, por si alguna persona estaba cerca anque sin duda la muralla de vegetación amortigaba el sonido de mi voz.

Un aullido ligero me confirmó que estaba en lo correcto.

Anduvimos a buen paso hasta que llegamos a la casa de los Clearwater, donde no estaban ni Sue ni Leah.

Después de unos minutos Seth volvió con ropa diferente y salimos a buscar a Sam.

¿Seth?-la voz de Leah venía de atrás de nosotros-¿Renesmee?

Se acercó corriendo con expresiónde preocupación.

Sam me pidió que vigilara si volvían, las sanguijuelas estiradas tienen a Jacob, Quil, Embry y Paul-explicó con la voz entrecortada-Tenemos que buscarlos.

¿Tienes alguna idea de donde están?-preguntó a su hermana.

Hace unos minutos vi a una chupasangre cubierta con una túnica negra, no le vi más que los ojos rojos-explicó haciendo una mueca.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

¡Renesmee!-gritó Leah dando una sonora palmada en el aire, me sorprendió-¡No pensarás quedarte ahí parada, tenemos que buscarlos!

No le respondí pero comencé a correr por toda la playa, en el límite más lejano de la Push divisé un pelaje achocolatado caminando junto a una figura pálida.

¡Era Quil! Me sentí como cuando se enciende una vela en un corredor oscuro, algo conocido frente a lo extraño, como la luz de un farol en un callejón solitario.

Corrí con más prisa todavía hasta quedar a medio metro de ellos, medio oculta por una gran roca con olor salino por el agua de mar.

Con cuidado, salté de la piedra y aterricé limpiamente sobre la arena.

¡Quil!-exclamé-¡Quil, soy yo, Renesmee!

El lobo parecía no reconocerme ni a mi ni a mi voz, pero yo sí reconocí a Chelsea.

Le gruñí con los dientes descubiertos, el sonido gutural y cargado de furia me asustó un poco.

Jamás pensé que haría algo así, pero me abalancé sobre la vampira, tirándola al suelo.

De pronto, un aullido deshizo el silencio; era Seth.

Me quitó de un empujón con la cabeza y se encargó de Chelsea.

Tomé a Quil por el lomo y lo arrastré unos cuantos metros, hacia la playa.

¿Quil? ¿Quil?-le golpee el hocico hasta que reaccionó y cambió de fase-¿Sabes quien soy yo? ¿Sabes donde estás?

Estoy en la Push y tu eres Renesmee Cullen...¿Como llegué aquí, donde están todos y donde está mi ropa?

Quil, escuchame, necesito que me expliques que pasó y porque estabas con Chelsea-le pedí mientras de mi bolsa sacaba una manta-Toma, por el momento...

Los dos parecíamos visiblemente incomodos, obviamente.

Bueno...el recuerdo se enfrió pero recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi, salimos tras ella.

Me relató con detalle su excursión junto a Jaocb y Paul.

Luego, sentí como si ella fuera un poderoso imán, me sentí como si quisiera unirme a ella.

Excelente Quil, excelente...ahora ¿Sabes donde está Jacob?

Sí-me respondió en un segundo-En Italia.


End file.
